Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as display devices for various kinds of equipments such as personal computers, OA equipments, and TV sets because the liquid crystal display devices have many advantages such as lightness, compactness and low power consumption. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device has also been used in mobile terminal equipments such as a mobile phone, a PAD (personal digital assistant) device, a car navigation device and a game player.
It is required in the liquid crystal display device that a desired cell gap be formed. For example, there is a technology which forms a seat layer made of a trichromatic colored layer and a black matrix for a pillar-shaped resin spacer. More specifically, in an active region of a panel, the colored layer is prepared on the black matrix, and the pillar-shaped resin spacer is formed on the colored layer.